Coincidence? A TMI and HoO Crossover
by Delia Herondale Valdez
Summary: This is what would happen if TMI met HoO in everyday NY. This is my first fanfiction, and i have a more detailed summary in the first chapter so check it out! :)
1. Chapter 1

** Hey whoever found this! This is my first fanfiction, a TMI and HoO crossover. It takes place in regular old New York, and after both of the series have ended. But, like in REAL New York, where just the HoO (not the TMI for some reason; go figure) is published and made in to a movie. So,yeah! After you finish reading, please fell free to review, comment,share, do** **whatever**!** Here it goes: ENJOY!**

**LEO:**

Leo got stuck with the shopping list.

The Hephaestus cabin needed to stock up on some non-magical supplies, and somehow, one way or the other, Leo got the job.

So now here he was, walking down the streets of New York, whistling as he went. People where bustling about, talking on cellphones, laughing, eating the occasional hot pretzel or hot dog. The homeless asked for change, while the street vendors yelled, "Hot food for sale! Warm and fresh! Only a dollar and ninety-nine cents!"

He had almost reached the hardware store when, so consumed in his own thoughts, he walked straight into a laughing couple holding hands, knocking all three of them knocked hard to the pavement in front of a dark alley that smelled like garbage.

The girl was small and redheaded, with eyes much like Percy's. Leo was taller than her, meaning she was very short. The boy was, Leo had to admit, very attractive, with curly blonde hair that was almost golden framing his face, his eyes sparkling a bright gold. They where both covered in oddly shaped scars.

"Sor-." Leo started, but he didn't get to finish. A monster had sprang out of the alley, a snake-ish women thing that Leo had seen before, but never could remember the name of. It sprang onto the redheaded girl.

"_Valentine's daughter." _it hissed. "_Worthless shadowhunters." _The snake women turned to face Leo, and it's mouth curled in to a nasty thing resembling a smile.

"_A demigod." _she growled, now releasing the redheaded girl and advancing on Leo. "_ Ooooh, so many snacks to choose from." _she grabbed the redheaded girl. "_I choose this one."_

Leo caught on flames, but the blonde boy was faster. He moved with the swiftness of a cat, a blade in the monsters back before Leo could of taken one step.

The redhead was showered in a dusty ichor, as the boy quickly hugged her before turning his attention to Leo.

" We might as well introduce ourselves." he said, holding his hand out. "I'm Jace Heron-"

The redhead cut Jace off. "Lightwood." she said as he smiled at her. "And I'm Clary."

* * *

**ANNABETH:**

"Percy, are you positive the subway is coming?"

Annabeth was standing in the subway with Percy, waiting for the train he had said would come at 3:00.

It was 3:45.

"I hope it's- it's here!" Percy said pointing at the train that had come to a halt right in front of them. Percy did a fist pump before taking Annabeth's hand and dragging her on to the train.

It was grimy and dirty in it; a typical NY subway. They chose the one empty seat, which was next to a couple, ( at least Annabeth assumed they where), a normal looking teenage guy with long shaggy black hair and inky blue eyes. Next to him was a sort of crazy looking dude with crazy spiky black hair, and... _cat eyes. WITH BLUE FLAMES COMING OUT FROM HIS HANDS._

"Um... Percy." Annabeth tapped Percy on the shoulder. He saw the cat eye guy and asked him, out of no where, "Would you happen to be a demon?"

The guy laughed."Right, and I'm Percy Jackson."

Percy paled at this, and the other normal guy just rolled his eyes. "Magnus, NO ONE KNOWS WHAT PERCY JACKSON IS."

The cat eyed guy, Magnus, continued laughing, and said " Maybe they saw the movie, which by the way, is NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK!"

**So what did you think? Please let me know! I will update probably tomorrow, I will give you dates where I will publish regularly then. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, YOUR AWESOME!**

- Valdez


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 17 people so far have looked at my story! It's not much, but it's a good start. I have not gotten any reviews yet, so please review, you still can even if you are a guest, if you didn't know. I will thank everyone who reviews at the beginning of each chapter, so tell me your thoughts! So here it is, chapter two,ENJOY!:**

**PIPER:**

Piper had never gone on a date before.

This was surprising to Jason. "Your a daughter of Aphrodite," he teased her. "haven't you been on a date before?" Piper didn't think Jason had either, his idea of a date is to walk around New York until they find someplace to eat.

Piper didn't complain though. She was truly enjoying it. New York was a lot crazier than LA, what she was used to, but she liked it.

After about a quarter mile of aimless walking and talking, something caught Piper's eye.

"What's this place?" she asked Jason. "I've never seen it before." She pointed to the sign labeled "Taki's" right above them.

" I usually only see nymphs eating there. But sometimes I see the occasional couple with weird tattoos." Jason replied.

"So you have seen, and actually been inside this place before?" Piper asked. "Was it good?"

"It was... interesting." He paused at the entryway before beckoning Piper to come along. "Don't you want to try it?"

So they walked into Taki's, and Piper's breath was taken away. It was a regular diner, but with werewolves and (what Piper assumed where) vampires and nymphs of the likes she had ever seen.

Every dining room table was full and packed with people, every stool occupied. After a couple of minutes of what seemed hopeless looking, they found a table with no other than two seats taken.

Sitting in the seats was one of the vampires, but unlike the rest of them that looked malicious, this guy looked,well, _nice._ He was very pale and handsome, with brown shaggy hair and deep eyes the color of chocolate, so Piper could tell he was a vampire. His shirt was faded,and in block letters, it said ," CLEARLY I HAVE MADE SOME BAD DECISIONS." The girl next to him was very striking, with long, straight black hair, dressed in all black, with, yes, strange scar like tattoos.

"Hey," Jason asked the vampire. "Can we sit here, too?

* * *

**JACE:**

Jace had taken a liking to the fire boy.

Of course, he was actually Leo, but he liked to think of him as the fire boy. He wouldn't believe he was part angel, but Jace had to make him believe. He didn't know why, it just seemed important.

So now here they where, walking in the familiar direction of the Institute. Clary was trying to make the fire boy explain why he could catch on fire for the 8th time.

"I. am. a. son. of. .stus. I can't say it any other way!" Leo said.

"Can all sons of Hephaestus do that?" Clary asked, smiling.

"No," Leo said, playing with a flame on his finger. "_I'm_ special." He waggled his eyebrows while tripping into the entry way of the Institute.

Clary laughed, just as the door swung open, revealing a smiling Magnus. "Jeesh," Magnus said." Is today bring home a character from a book day?

**So I know that was a little short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope to add more tomorrow, I am also planning on probably adding chapters every Friday,Saturday, and Sunday! So, yeah! Please review and read and comment and BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I have over 100 views because of my new Clace and Sizzy fanfic!**

**By the way, a part of this chapter won't make much sense unless you have read my other fanfic,****_ Date Night._**** So go read that!**

**On another note, REVIEWS! Finally, I got some reviews.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Muggle-born2113**

**Okayitswayland**

**AND...sprinklesonpancakes**

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**So your all probably bored out of your minds, so i give to you *DRUMROLL*... CHAPTER THREE:**

**LEO:**

Leo stared at the strange guy for a second, completely mystified. He had greenish cat eyes, filled with... was that amusement? Maybe a bit of wisdom?

On the other hand, Leo had no clue what the guy was talking about. "What?" Leo asked, confused.

" Hi Magnus." Jace said, entering the Institute.

" C'mon Leo." he said, beckoning for Leo to come forward. Clary already had.

Leo wasn't one to gasp, he, in fact, found it funny when any one did.

* * *

**Okay I just have to stop here for a second to tell you that my cat looks like a black puddle right now... Moving on...**

* * *

But he did when he entered the Institute. It was an amazing building, with amazing rafters like, a million feet up where the ceiling was. Annabeth would of liked it.

"Isn't it amazing?" said a familiar female voice behind Leo.

Apparently, Annabeth _did_ like it, because she was staring at it thoughtfully behind Leo.

"Wow," said Leo. "this is the place to be today, isn't it?"

"Apparently." said Jace, standing behind Annabeth.

"And _who_ might you be?" Annabeth asked Jace in a superior voice.

"I'm Jace." said Jace, flashing a flirtatious smile.

"Ew." she said.

"Clary!" Jace called. " This girl just ew-ed me!"

"Not my problem!" Clary yelled back to Jace.

At that moment, the door swung open and hit Magnus. "Jesus!" he yelled stumbling onto the floor.

"Nope." said the girl at the door. She was very beautiful, and Leo found himself staring at her for a second to long.

_Stupid._ he chided himself. _You have a girlfriend. Her name is Calypso, and she's at camp probably wondering where you are._

He hadn't realized who'd been standing next to her. "Jason! Piper! What are you guys doing here?" a male voice said, coming in to view.

"Percy!" said Leo, who had been the male voice.

The girl at the door's face lit up with recognition. "I know you!" she said, pointing at Percy, and then at Annabeth. "Your from that restaurant!"

"Izzy?" asked Annabeth. "What?"

The bathroom door opened, and a guy with inky blue eyes came out. "Izzy? What? I'm confused."

"Tell me about it." said Clary, and everyone laughed.

"Okay!" yelled Jace, and everyone was silent. "When I point to you, say your name and title. Like this." he pointed to himself and said,"Jace Lightwood, Shadowhunter."

"What's a-" Jason started, but Piper hit him.

Jace pointed to Percy: "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Knew it!" whispered Magnus.

He pointed to Annabeth: "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

To Piper: "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

To Jason: "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

To Leo: "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

To Clary: " Clary Fray, Shadowhunter."

To the guy with inky blue eyes: " Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter."

To the girl at the door: " Isabelle Lightwood, Shadowhunter."

To Magnus: " Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus looked around. " Jace, get some popcorn. Looking at these guys-" he gestured to Percy and Annabeth"- we have a movie to watch."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please comment and review and share and mention me to others and BYE!**

**- Ms. Delia Valdez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update on Tuesday. I actually started this chapter on Friday, and I was supposed to post it then, too, but than plans where made and I couldn't get access to what I had started writing so...sorry!**

** I have over 600 views for the month of December. CELEBRATIONS! This chapter will have some of the characters I've missed. Meaning Nico, Simon, and Frank (very briefly). I just couldn't work Hazel in there.**

**They will probably watch the movie in Magnus's apartment because I want Simon to be there, and he can't go into the Institute because (* SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED CITY OF ASHES. SKIP THIS PART IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED IT*) the Institute entryway is in a church and Simon can't go in to churches since he's a vampire. So... that sucks!**

**(*OK. YOU'RE SAFE TO START READING AGAIN HERE.*)**

**Anyway, a thank you to:**

**sprinklesonpancakes**

**Readersgotswagg**

**Muggle-Born2113**

**yoyoyo**

**MissSamira**

**chapiggy**

**and okayitswayland**

**for reviewing!**

**OK... CHAPTER FOOOOUUURRR!**

**p.s. I wanted popcorn SOOOO badly while I was writing this.**

**CLARY:**

"Buttered or regular?" asked Jace, sifting through the different kinds of popcorn.

Magnus wasn't kidding when he asked Jace to get popcorn. Of course, Clary went with him. So now they were in a convince store, trying to decide what kind to get.

"I don't know," Clary said, leaning over Jace's shoulder. "I usually get plain."

Jace snorted, dropping the current bag he was holding on he floor. "Plain is just so... plain."

Now it was Clary's turn to snort. She put her hands on her hips and stood on her tip toes so she was almost up to Jace's chin. Almost. "A: What kind of argument is that? And B: Does it matter?"

He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her cheek before letting her go. "Your so cute when your sassy."

"Ugh." Clary said,breaking the moment as she realized that if she had still had her phone in her pocket, it would have slipped out. "I think I dropped my phone at the entrance of the store. Be right back."

"Don't get lost!" Jace called as she sprinted down the aisle. He returned his attention to the popcorn.

Clary had almost reached the front of the store, her phone in sight, when_ WHAM!_

Someone walked right into her, sending both of them flying backwards into the nearest aisle, knocking boxes of merchandise onto the floor.

Clary fell on her butt, and so did he. The guy was very tall and muscular, with military-style hair and Asian skin.

"Sorry," he said. He walked away into the next aisle, murmuring,"_Stultus factus inepta clutz_..."

Clary got a slight feeling of déjà vu as she saw the sword sticking out of his back pocket, gleaming in the harsh light of the store.

* * *

**SIMON:**

Simon usually never got texts from Izzy.

Actually, Simon never really got texts, period. But he had gotten one from her today. It read:

**Magnus's apartment. ASAP. Everyone is here.**

So here he was, walking to Magnus's apartment. He wore no jacket, despite the sharp winds that hinted the beginning of fall. It wouldn't matter either way, as he didn't even feel temperature anymore.

Almost to the apartment, Simon threw his change out of habit to a dirty, pale kid with stringy black hair, wearing a long dark green overcoat that was to long and ripped jeans.

Simon had only walked one step away from the guy when he yelled in a nasty voice, "Hey!"

Simon turned around to see the boy standing up, sneering, right there, an inch from Simon's face. "I'm not homeless, you filthy mortal jerk." He turned and stalked away.

"Uncalled for, mundane!" Simon shot back.

The boy turned back around, smiling a creepy malicious smile that sorta, he had to admit it, made Simon wanna run straight toward the apartment without looking back.

"See you in hell." the boy said in almost a whisper, and ran away, very fast, almost as if he weighed nothing. Almost like a shadow.

"Hey!" Simon called back to him, even though he was now only a silhouette in the distance, more than a block away. "If your not homeless, than why did you take my change?!"

**So, yeah! Hoped you liked it, please review, BYE! 3**

**- Ms. Delia Valdez**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like in this chapter, Jason just sorta sits in a corner. I don't like Jason. AT ALL. So I have trouble writing dialogue for him.**

**ANYWAY, I think I am not going to update on Sundays unless I want to, so my official update days are Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday.**

**OVER 1,000 VIEWS ON MY ACCOUNT FOR DECEMBER! Almost 700 for this story. :)**

**Thank you for your supportive comments:**

**Muggle-born2113**

**okayitswayland**

**sprinklesonpancakes**

**The Jelly On Your Sleeve**

**yoyoyo**

**Miss Samira**

**and chapiggy**

**for commenting. What the heck, commenting? I mean reviewing.**

**Same difference.**

**I had a snow day today!**

**So... CHAPTER 5!**

**I just read over this author's note and realized that it made no sense and was in no chronological order at all, and I don't feel like revising it, so, fun!**

**This chapter is only from Annabeth's POV, but it is a longer chapter, so yeah!**

**ANNABETH:**

Magnus's apartment didn't have enough seating.

Magnus, Alec, and Izzy sat on the only arm chairs. Which left Piper, Jason, her, Percy, and Leo to sit on the floor. Annabeth lied with her head in Percy's lap, while Piper and Jason sat next to each other on the ground, Piper leaning against Jason. It brought back a sense of deja vu to see Leo sitting with no one. She had gotten so used to seeing him and Calypso together that she almost forgot that he used to be the odd one out, the loner.

Magnus was trying to figure out the on demand on the T.V in the room, which was a very comical occasion. Annabeth and all the other demigods usually avoided technology, so Izzy and Alec where his only source of help. And they didn't seem to know a lot, either.

"I think if you press that little green button, it turns the T.V off." Izzy said after Magnus had pressed that button several times, making the screen go blank.

"You know," Leo said. "I'm good with technology. Maybe I can help."

Just at that moment, the door flew open very fast, and a blurry shape flew into the room, making Annabeth jerk her head up in surprise.

Once the shape took a human form, Annabeth returned to her position.

"Simon, you don't need to make such a dramatic entrance!" Izzy said as the shape took the form of Simon.

"Crazy guy... running... came...here.. hobo..." Simon panted, sinking to the ground by the door.

The door bursts open again, knocking Simon flat on his face. "Not cool!"

Standing in the entryway was Jace Clary and-

"Frank?" Annabeth asked in surprise. "What?"

"I saw his sword. I asked him if he was a demigod. He said yes. I told him about us, and how you guys were here. And now here he is."

There was a moment of dead silence, then every single person in the room began talking.

"STOP!" yelled Piper. She had used charmspeak, because Annabeth and everyone else shut their mouth. Once everyone was quiet again, Leo added, "I still have no clue who the blurry guy is."

Piper glared at him before saying, "First problem: this is Frank. He's a son of Mars. Good guy." Frank waved. "Second problem: this is Simon. He's a vampire." Piper looked pointedly at Leo as he opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Simon, what happened?"

Simon told his story,and at his first description of the "creepy homeless person" Annabeth knew who he was.

Meanwhile, while he was telling the story, Jace and Alec arm wrestled for his chair, and Jace won. So now Alec joined them on the floor by leaning against the side of Magnus's arm chair, while Jace sat on the arm chair with Clary on his lap.

"Can we _not _have him come?" asked Percy. "He sorta has a crush on me, and that just makes me uncomfortable."

"Thanks." said Alec coldly. "I appreciate it."

"You don't have a-" Percy started, but Frank interrupted him by saying, "Nico creeps me out."

Leo laughed. "He's your girlfriend's brother, who is probably about up to your chin."

"So you know this guy, this _Nico?" _Simon asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." Jason replied. "He's a son of Hades."

Clary shivered. "Adding to the fact that I don't like people's brothers."

"Has he been to hell?" Jace asked. "Sebastian's probably been to hell to. Maybe they're friends."

"Nico has probably spent more time in the afterlife then he has on earth." Percy said, then added, "I've been to there for a long period of time, too."

"I hope Hazel has spent more time living than she has dead." Frank murmured.

"YES!" Magnus yelled, making everyone jump.

"What?" asked Alec.

"I got the on demand to work." Magnus scrolled and clicked on something that Annabeth could decipher fast enough.

"Okay, are you guys ready for this?" He pressed play.

**Oooooh Cliff Hanger! Thanks for reading, please review, BYE! 3**

**-Ms. Delia Valdez**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! CHRISTMAS BREAK! YAY! THIS MEANS YOU CAN PROBABLY EXPECT UPDATES MORE FREQUENTLY! This chapter contains Clace and some Sizzy, so if you don't ship them, well, that's weird.**

**I started finished the notes for this chapter on Tuesday, and was going to write it on Wednesday, but I had a fever and felt really sucky. So sorry! **

**So today I am responding to each and everyone one of your reviews:**

**Doesn't Matter/ guest: Yeah, I'm sorry about this. I mean, I had to mention this because you know, Alec and Magnus are there and it's sort of an issue. And Nico was mentioned. Are you a Perico shipper? I'm not judging you if you are but, PERCABETH TO THE FINISH! Anyway, I'm not gonna change anything, but I do agree with you (mostly) on that it's a little OOC of Percy.**

**Rachelsparklegirl: THANKS! I usually am so lazy with my summaries. I actually do the same thing you do when I'm looking at fanfictions' summaries.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**NinjaAnimeWolf: It will be funny. XD**

**Water: I don't really know what you mean by this, but judging by the (brilliant!) it is positive! So thanks!**

**sprinklesonpancakes: Thank you so, so much for always reviewing! I really appreciate it. And I think in the next chapter Clary and Leo will have a moment were they hang out together. :)**

** : I promise, it will be very interesting. :)**

**The Jelly on your Sleeve: Thanks! School is being annoying, so I'm sorry about not updating faster.**

**Readersgotswagg: I missed Simon in those first few chapters, I really did. (LOL typo: goog job XD) p.s your username is AWESOME!**

**Muggle-Born2113: Thanks! And I love your username too!**

**OKKK! SO, CHAPTER… OMG what chapter is this again?!**

**CHAPTER 6!**

**CLARY'S POV:**

Clary didn't remember this movie coming out, and she had no clue why not. I mean, how could she have missed it? _Duh, _she thought. _Unless it was released before I met the Shadowhunters, it was most likely that I was preoccupied._

Then, a velvety and perfect voice whispered in her ear, "We were in Idris. We might as well have been on another planet."

Clary snuggled closer to Jace, close enough so she could feel his warm skin through his thin shirt.

Clary was not a good movie watcher (Simon had even said so) and it didn't help that Jace was adding his own commentary every few seconds:

"That demon is so fake. And there calling them MONSTERS. Mundanes…"

"Nice fighting, NOT."

"You think you're so attractive, but you're far from it."

Clary had given up on watching the movie, for Percy and Annabeth's reactions were much more amusing. They came in three stages:

First was the shock. They became as white as Simon, and there jaws hung a little bit open.

Then the comments. Such as:

"My nose isn't that long."

"I was twelve. _TWELVE._"

"I don't just sit in a pool for ten minutes. What is the point of that?"

Lastly, the laughing. They're faces were both bright red. It was the kind of laughing were no sound even comes out.

It was almost to the end of the movie, (the part were the blonde hair guyed was being a jerk), when everything went dark, including the T.V.

Jace's arms wrapped tighter around Clary, and she felt him go stiff.

The room exploded with color as the T.V's picture flickered back on. Jace growled beneath her as her brother appeared on the screen.

Sebastian smiled, looking as if he had just punched the president in the stomach, escaped the guards, and enjoyed the whole experience.

She could see a beaten down building in the background, and every single inch of him was splattered with what looked like fresh blood. Everyone sat in shock, and then Izzy sprung from her seat and kicked the T.V, cracking the screen and making the glass fall around the apartment like snow.

Everyone stared at her as if she had just grown another head.

"What?" she asked innocently, shattering the awkward silence.

"You just broke my T.V.!" Magnus said. "And it's really annoying to fix it!"

"For a valid reason." Jace said. "He killed my brother."

"He IS my brother." Clary said. "Who practically asked me to marry me." She shuddered at the thought.

"'I'm not arguing that Sebastian is a total asshole with a capital A, but it was a nice T.V.!"

Isabelle sighed and walked gracefully over to where Simon was sitting, glass scattering as she walked.

Clary felt a sharp and sudden pain in her arm, making her wince. "What?" Jace asked, concerned.

She hesitantly looked down at her arm, to see a small shard of glass poking through her skin, sending blood trickling down her arm.

"Oh crap." Clary said. "We should probably clean that." Jace took her hand and led her out of the room, just as Leo said, "I don't know Sebastian as well as you guys, um... _unfortunately_ seem to, but I do know where he is…"

They entered Magnus's sparkly kitchen, and Jace squatted down by the bottom cabinets, and started rummaging around.

"How did you know to look in the bottom cabinet?" Clary asked curiously.

"It's a Shadowhunter thing. We keep all medical supplies in the bottom cabinets of our kitchens, so in case another fellow Shadowhunter comes in looking for supplies, they know where to look. I guess Magnus does it too.

He surfaced with a washcloth and first aid kit. He brushed a lock of golden hair out of his eyes, and walked to where she had chosen to sit at the kitchen table.

He kissed the top of her head, whispering in her ear, "I love you. Even if we have to go fight that little son of a –"Jace swore continuously, calling Sebastian every single dirty name in the alphabet.

Swearing as he worked must make him work faster, Clary thought, because he finished cleaning her arm in record time. Just as he finished (both swearing and working) Clary giggled and said, "That pretty much sums him up."

The walked in to the room while Annabeth was saying in a final voice, "- Must go there."

"In the morning." Percy added. His face still had twinges of red from laughing before. "Do you have enough bedrooms?"

"Assuming," Magnus said, "that couples sleep together, than yes, but only if Leo sleeps on the couch."

Leo shrugged. "Fine. I've slept in worse places, and I need to Iris Message Calypso anyway."

"You know Calypso?" Simon asked Leo. "Isn't she that Greek immortal goddess that's stuck on an island?"

"I don't just_ know_ her, she's my girlfriend. And me and Percy have both been sent to that island."

"Wow." Simon said. "You demigods really get around."

And with that, everyone shared a "Goodnight." and walked to their bedrooms. Clary, interested, observed each couple.

Percy and Annabeth grabbed each other's hands and exchanged smiles, Piper and Jason doing the same. Magnus and Alec seemed engaged in a deep but amusing conversation. Simon kept whispering stuff in Izzy's ear, making her smile.

"Clary." Jace said. "I'm tired."

So she took his hand and walked in to the nearest room.

* * *

**IZZY:**

"This brings back rather unpleasant memories." Simon said.

"It's unpleasant to kiss me?" Isabelle said, pouting as she sat down next to him.

"No, it's unpleasant to have my best friend and her possessed boyfriend alone with her evil brother who wants to burn down the world." Simon sighed, and then added, "At least this time I know you're my girlfriend."

He looked at her with big brown expectant eyes. "Wait, you are right?" She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course you are. You're actually the first steady boyfriend I've ever had."

Simon pulled on a smug look, and the last thing she remembered is his arms around her as she fell asleep.

**That was really long! The longest chapter I've ever written for this story! CELEBRATIONS! So Merry early Christmas!**

**I think the next chapter will be short, and might have some Cleo (Calypso x Leo) in it. C'mon guys, we know he's gonna go back for her, I mean he swore on the river of Styx. I SHIP THEM SO HARD!**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, share , whatevs, just keep reading!**

**BYE!  
YOUR AWESOME!  
-Ms. Delia Valdez :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Am I the only one counting the pages I have read for the Christmas Booktubeathon? I'm not a booktuber, but I'm still counting my pages. I think I've read 116 pages, maybe 117? I'm not trying to finish any books; I'm just trying to get a good amount of pages read. My favorite booktuber is polandbannanas20. She has awesome videos.**

**ANYWAY, Merry Christmas (again). These chapters are getting more and more fun to write. With this one I didn't plan it out, it's filler but nice. CLEO/CALEO/LEOxCALYPSO, AND CLACE.**

**I'm not responding to your reviews, because sprinklesonpancakes was the only one that reviewed because they are awesome. Maybe you would be to if you reviewed. (HINT HINT. SEBASTIAN BECOMES WEAKER EVERYTIME YOU POST ONE).In response to them, I love Caleo too.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Chapter 7!**

**I feel like I'm missing something that I usually do in the A/N, or something that I was gonna put for this chapter, but I can't remember what. URGH.**

**…**

**This is what happens when you don't write notes for the chapter…**

**….**

**OH! This one switches POVs more often. Or something like that. ._.**

**ANYWAY!**

**LEO:**

Magnus's couch was comfy.

It was nearly three in the morning, and Leo couldn't sleep without Calypso knowing where he was. She could be very worrisome. So here he was, trying to make a source of light for a rainbow.

_Duh._ He pulled a mister and a golden drachma out of his tool belt and began spraying. He threw the coin in the mist.

_Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Calypso at Camp half-Blood._

At first all he saw was a mist picture full of darkness. Then a light flickered on and he saw a small bedroom were Calypso usually slept, in Bunker 9.

A slim figure slipped out of the bed and jumped as she saw the Iris Message.

Her hair was slightly disarrayed, and she was in yoga pants and a big white T-shirt Leo recognized as his. Her eyes were lined with sleep. In other words, Leo thought she looked beautiful.

"Leo!" she gasped. "Where were you?"

"Long story." he replied. "I was expecting more of a 'Leo! I thought you were dead! I had been grieving your death since you were gone! Don't ever leave again, I will love you forever."

Calypso laughed, the sound echoing in the hollow bunker. "I do love you, but I'm not that dramatic. How about that story?"

* * *

**IZZY:**

"Simon? Are you awake?" Izzy asked. His arms were still around her, but that was no confirmation that he was still awake.

"Unfortunately, yes." said a muffled voice.

"Two things."

"Oh lord. I'm scared."

"The first is can I borrow a shirt of yours tomorrow? I forgot to pack because I thought we were staying at the Institute. And the second is can you hear those voices?"

"Yes."

"To which question?"

"Both."

"Should we go see what's going on?"

He pulled her closer. "Nope, I'm too comfy."

* * *

**ALEC:**

"Magnus?"

"Shh. Sleeping."

"MAGNUS."

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, but I'm not concerned. Leo's said he was whatchamacallit-ing what's her face."

"Magnus?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Thanks. I love you, too."

* * *

**ANNABETH:**

Annabeth woke from her nightmare how she usually did: gasping and crying.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth, I'm right here. It's okay."

She berried her head in his shirt and sobbed.

"I have dreams that we are back in Tartarus. But at least this time I know you're right there next to me." he said in a soothing voice.

"It's okay. I love you." he said as he stroked her hair.

When Annabeth fell asleep again in his arms, she had no nightmares.

* * *

**CLARY:**

Clary really had to go to the bathroom.

She didn't want to disturb Jace, who looked so handsome with a lock of golden hair falling across his face as he slept peacefully, but his arm was around her. To move she would have to wake him.

She had been arguing the situation with herself for the past ten minutes.

Finally, she nudged his arm off of her and stared at him for a reaction.

Nothing.

She slipped quietly out of the room. She headed toward the bathroom, but then heard voices from the living room. Shrugging, she put her back to the wall of the hallway and listened.

"… love you Calypso." Leo was saying.

"I love you, too." said a sweet female voice.

"Bye."

Silence.

Clary walked into the living room and said, "Enjoying sleeping on the couch, Leo?"

Leo jumped, but turned toward were she was standing in the hallway and said, "As I said, I've slept in worst places when I was on the run."

Clary went and sat down on the couch next to Leo. "On the run?"

"My mom died, and my dad's Hephaestus."

"My dad was the worst villain of the Shadowhunter world."

He snorted. "Challenge accepted."

Clary smiled, and said, "I thought my boyfriend was my brother for a while."

"My girlfriend is a goddess who hated me for a while."

"My brother is an evil villain."

"For a while, the girl I had a crush on had dated my grandpa. She was also supposed to be dead."

Clary laughed, and got up. "Good night."

She returned to the bedroom.

"Gone?" asked a half asleep Jace as she cuddled next to him.

"I'm back now." she said, and let him kiss the top of her head.

"Good."

**So that was Chapter 7! Please review, keep reading, you're awesome, bye!**

**~ Ms. Delia Valdez**


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1

**I haven't written in a while.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Maybe you noticed the absence of Jiper last chapter.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry if AofieElder didn't like my last chapter.**

**I'm happy that OrangeFace99 did. (Your profile distracted me while I was writing this. LOL)**

**I don't feel like writing an author's note.**

**I hope that's okay.**

**I hope you do like chapter 8.**

**I don't know if you can tell, but I'm in a poetic mode.**

* * *

**Clary:**

Clary woke up to the sound of water, of rain hitting New York pavement, of the water droplets of a shower splattering on bathroom tiles. **(Can you tell yet? :) )**

Clay groggily rolls out of bed, and walks over to the dresser instinctively, and opened the drawer. It took her a second to realize that she wasn't at her apartment, and it took her another second to realize that there where someone's clothes in the drawer. And then that some of them where her's.

Clary pulled on a pair of jeans that she recognized, and then a long sleeved navy shirt that she assumed was Jace's. It smelled like him.

Half of her wanting to wait for him, Clary walked out of the room and into the living room, hoping that she wasn't the only one awake.

* * *

**Izzy:**

When Isabel awoke, Simon was already gone, which made her sad for him. Did he ever get a good night's sleep?

She contemplated this while she took a short, hot shower. Ugh, Sandalwood.

Getting dressed, she pulled on one of Simon's shirts.

Sadly, it smelled like nothing.

* * *

**Annabeth:**

Of course, Annabeth wakes up first.

She takes a short shower.

Dressing in a Camp Half Blood (who knows whose it was? Maybe it was Percy's because it smelled like the ocean.)

Annabeth turns to leave, but stops herself. She looks back at Percy.

He's still sleeping.

* * *

** Piper:**

Piper immediately gets up and takes a shower.

It takes her until after the shower to realize that she's not in her cabin.

Piper sighs, and smiles to herself. Before turning to go into the living room , leaving Jason behind.

* * *

** Short.**

**I'm sorry.**

**REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY PART 1!**

**:)**

**-DELIA HERONDALE VALDEZ**


End file.
